Desolation
by Jaycloud7
Summary: Everyone thought Bramblestar would be a good leader. Instead he rips the clan apart.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry** this is short and it doesn't start the plot, but all in due time my friends. :D Meet the characters as we go along!**

Bramblestar gazed down at his Clan from the Highrock. It had been many seasons since the Great Battle. He sighed. Ever since Firestar's death, he had begun to deteriorate. He would stare off into the distance for Starclan knows how long, ignoring all the Clan's affairs. He would lose his train of thought right in the middle of a sentence, walking away from the cat he was talking to. Jayfeather knew that, he could tell. The way his blind gaze stopped on him just a second longer, the way his eyes narrowed whenever Bramblestar looked at him. The Clan was noticing it too, and he could see why. He jumped down from the Highrock, and hurried towards the medicine den.

He could feel the stares of the Clan, and he could imagine their whispers about him. "Jayfeather!" He called lightly. There was no response. He padded forwards slightly. The den was in disarray, but there was no sign of the gray medicine cat. "Bramblestar." Bramblestar turned around. Jayfeather stood there, sightless blue eyes meeting his own amber eyes. "What can I do for you, _my_ _leader?_" he asked. Bramblestar dropped his gaze. "The dreams. They're getting more vivid, more realistic. I see the cats that have passed on, the cats I loved, die before my eyes, over and over, and over..." His voice broke slightly. "I'm getting old, Jayfeather. My deputy, Squirrelflight, will make a fine leader." Jayfeather shook his head. "You're not too old, Bramblestar. You still have four lives left." Bramblestar sighed. "I fear I will lose those as easily as the first five, Jayfeather." Jayfeather smiled ever so slightly. "The dreams I cannot help you with, Bramblestar." Bramblestar dipped his head and padded out of the medicine den.

Lionblaze watched Bramblestar leave the den and turned to his apprentice, Thrushpaw. "Do you think he will ever recover?" The light brown cat looked at him. "I don't know... If Starclan wishes it to be so, then yes." The cheery young apprentice brightened up at another thought. "Didn't you say you would show me around the territory today?" Lionblaze twitched his whiskers at her. "Don't you have any respect for our clan leader?" he joked lightly.

**There we go.**


	2. Chapter 2

The look in his eyes was unmistakeable as Bramblestar leaped onto the Highrock. Simple determination. For what, Jayfeather didn't understand. "Let all cats... who are old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock to hear my words." It ways quiet, sure. A deathly silence fell on the camp as they gathered, silently anticipating his words. Bramblestar spoke again. "A tragedy has fallen upon us, Thunderclan. Squirrelflight, our deputy is dead. The cause of death is unknown, but..." Murmurs of disbelief met his words. Cloudbreeze and Dovewing found her body." Old Dustpelt, now an elder, asked quietly: "Then who is our new deputy?" Bramblestar gazed at him steadily. "There is no new deputy. I resign from my position of leader." Cries of outrage met his words. "You can't do that!" Cloudbreeze, a normally gentle, she cat, spat. "You're our leader!" Bramblestar's gaze was icy. "I knew you all wouldn't agree. That's why I got help."

He stood up. Several cats turned, expecting an attack. Six warriors stood up and moved away, two blocking the exit and the others standing near Bramblestar. "I was never on our- your side. I was always secretly loyal to my father, Tigerstar. He gave me dreams of power, Thunderclan. Or what's left of Thunderclan. Attack!" The warriors next to him surged forwards, Clanmate against Clanmate. The queens shrieked, hiding their kits, only to meet an unearthly death themselves. The former Clan leader himself was watching, still on Highrock. One of his warriors, Mosseye. Blind in one eye, the remaining moss green eye was trained steadily on him. "Bramblestar. Stop this madness and you can save lives." "Ah, Mosseye. Power can be glorious. If you know how to wield it."

Moonpaw and her mentor fled through the forest, away from all that destruction and madness. They were right behind them, she knew. The cats she had once called her friends. Her Clanmates. She drew a shaky breath and ran on with her mentor. Finally the sounds of pursuit faded away. She turned her head. Nothing.

She called to her mentor. "Foxpelt, I think they're gone. Silence greeted her words. She paused. "Foxpelt?" Panic rose in her heart. She ran off in a random direction, away from Thunderclan... if there was anything left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Jays! I'm back and not dead! My schedule will be a bit crazy for the summer, lotta events going on! A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited and followed. Here's your chapter! **

Moonpaw kept running until the sharp stench of blood no longer met her nose. Panting for breath, she glanced around warily, ears pricked for any sight of danger. Assured that there was no danger lurking around in the dense forest around her, she took a deep breath. She was no longer in Clan Territory. A thrill of excitement went through her. "I never thought that my first venture out of Clan boundaries would be so soon..." the young, 8 moon old apprentice whispered to herself. She began padding in a random direction, still away from the ravaged clan, hoping to find a friendly face.

•—|—}

Bramblestar did not even give his old clan a second glance turned to the cats behind him. He raised his voice. "Thunderclan is gone now, obliterated! We are the new power, the ones who saw the truth, who saw through the facade of Starclan! The past is behind us! Now we must look to the future, _our future!_" The other cats yowled their agreement. Bramblestar nodded and pushed through the cats, out of the camp. His followers flanked him, tense and ready for any danger. Bramblestar spoke softly to himself, under his breath. "Soon Thunderclan will be new again... but not under Starclan. I will be their new god, and we shall crush those who oppose us. Get ready, Starclan. There is a new power rising, and it isn't you."

•—|—}

The rouges of Twolegplace always search for some opportunity to gain power, a standing among the others, respect from their so called friends. Frost was no different. A small cat for his age, 17 moons, was considered part of the 'trash' that was mindless, simple things to push around. The runt of their mothers litter. Of course it had to be him. Frost had, in fact, a mind that could piece together small things, and an eye for tiny details. He was certainly not mindless. The only problem was getting everyone else to think that. That could take a while. But that was ok, because all he seemed to have on his paws was time.

**Reviews!**

**silverstorm and Emily0130- Thanks for following/favoriting my story, and for your awesome reviews!**

**IlsatheFairyOfIce- Dont worry, I will! :)**

**Tansyfang- That name is awesome btw, lol. thanks for passing by!**

**ALSO! IF I REACH 8 reviews, create a cat is opening! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, you did it. 9 reviews and 2 Faves and follows! CAC is opening!

Name

gender

age

Allegiance: (Bramblestar, loner/rouge)

personality

looks (pelt color, eye color, etc)

Moonpaw walked until her paws felt ready to fall off. She looked up at the rapidly darkening sky and began searching for shelter. There was nothing but a few small tufts of grass on the empty moor. Moonpaw thought quickly. Running across the land, temporarily forgetting about the aches in her paws, she reached one of the clumps of grass. Digging under the plant, she created a shallow hollow in the dirt. Silently she thanked Starclan for her small body, and surviving the bloodbath. Squeezing the best she could in the hollow, she drifted off into sleep.

_"Moonpaw, Moonpaw!" Moonpaw was running. The light grey apprentice was skimming over the land as though she had wings, but she knew not where she was running. The darkness surrounded her, it choked her in its clutches. "Moonpaw, come here!" Who was that voice? Why was it calling her? She pushed the thoughts away and kept running. Eventually her dream vision blurred, and in front of her stood a twisted, gnarled, tree. "Moonpaw. Come here!" _

She woke up. For a scary moment, she could see nothing but darkness. Then she realized where she was. Lifting her head out of the hollow, she peered over the edge. The sun peeked out over the horizon, casting a faint light over the moor. Moonpaw clambered out, with a destination in mind. But now she just needed to figure out how to get there: But first, something to eat. She looked despairingly at the empty moor. Maybe there would be a scrawny rabbit or two here. She sighed and took a deep sniff of the air. _Dog! _The air stank of dog, and it seemed to come from every direction. Terror took hold of her senses, and she bolted.

•—]—}

"You? The new boss?" The tom laughed, twitching his whiskers in contempt and amusement. Frost stared in anger at the tom in front of him. "Yes I can!" The tom chuckled. "Tell me when you get to the High Ranks." He said. Frost glared at him. "Don't worry, I'll put in a good word for you when I become boss." He spat at the tom, his 'old friend' that he had run into.

"You, the little Frost, the runt of the litter, can become the new boss of the city." Frost hissed and was about to retort, when a scrawny she cat sped into their small alley. "Royal! There are new cats in Twolegplace!" Royal flicked an ear, and turned. "How many? And where?" he asked. The she cat frowned. "Many, Royal. They are in the Center. She paused. They are demanding to see you!" She flicked her tail in urgency. Royal nodded and padded out. The she cat blinked, noticing Frost for the first time. "What are you doing here, scum?"

Frost bristled. "I'm not the trash of the streets. I'm going to be the new boss of this city!" The she cat snorted. "Kit, I've seen rats better fit for leadership. Get out of here, this part of the city is for the cats that deserve to be here!" She curled her lip. "Or I'll make you." She unsheathed her claws at the last part, to prove her point. Frost gave her one last glare, then retreated.

**Yeah, I know it's not even 600 words, but it'll do, right?**

**a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! The tenth reviewer gets a pie!**

**-Jaycloud7**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jaycloud7 here, bringing u another chapter of Desolation!** **thank you to everyone who reviewed! Whispstar: We have Pie flavored Pie! **

Moonpaw's breath caught in her throat as she ran for her life. Risking a glance behind her, she saw that a large, golden dog was chasing her. Panting with excitement as it chased her, it ran faster. Moonpaw could feel her legs burning as she fled over the open moor. If only there were trees there! She began to slow down, unable to run any faster on an empty stomach, when she glanced behind her again. The dog was a couple of tail-lengths away and gaining quickly. Terrified, she willed herself to run faster. She could feel the dog's breath on her hind legs, and she doubled back, hoping to throw off the dog. It didn't work. She stumbled over her own legs and fell to the ground. The dog lunged forwards and sank its teeth into her paw and lower leg. Moonpaw screeched in pain, fire shooting up her back left closed her eyes, waiting for the end. _Mother? I hope I'm seeing you again... Are you proud of me? _The dog opened its jaws, preparing to crush her body...

•—)—}

Frost slunk back to the more trashed, abandoned part of the city, angry thoughts tumbling around in his head. Heading back towards what he thought to be his part of the city, he paused suddenly. _I don't take orders from them! When I am boss, I'll do whatever I want!_ He turned and padded back to the other part of the city.

Frost crept to the 'border' that separated the parts of the city. Lunging over it, he began to pad around like he belonged there. He kept his head down, should any cat recognize him. Walking over to a more shadowed part of the city, he looked around. No cat was there. Perfect. He jumped up to one of those large green things that the Twolegs stored their waste in, and began pulling out the softer parts to make a nest.

Frost settled down comfortably and watched the sun set gradually. He closed his eyes an,d drifted into sleep. _What? Where was he? Was he dead? Darkness surrounded him, enveloping him, choking him. He gasped for air, but there was nothing. There! He saw them. All his 'friends', and his mother, standing silently... No. They were laughing at him, he could see their mouth moving, but no sounds came out. Frost let out a silent cry of despair with what little air he had left..._

"You! Scum! What are you doing here! Frost woke up suddenly. A large tom was glaring at him with open hostility. Frost opened his mouth to speak, but no sounds came out. "Nevermind, just leave!" Frost narrowed his eyes. "No. This is my place now." The tom hissed and unsheathed his claws, stepping forwards. Frost did the same. He growled lowly and lunged for the tom.

**... Moonpaw's was short, Frost's was long, and Bramblestar's was nonexistent :=P... Tune in next time! Leave a review if you enjoyed and... I dont own anything! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**17 reviews! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, /faved/followed. I'm sorry it took so long to update this! Leave a** **review if you enjoyed! Remember, Create A Cat is open!**

Moonpaw waited, her eyes shut. Her heart was pounding, she could feel every breath and knew it might be her last. She could feel the dog's breath hot on her flank, and... Snarls erupted around her, followed by a growl from the dog. Moonpaw dared to look up. A large tom, fur bristling, bared his teeth at the dog.

"Run away to your Twoleg, you stars-forsaken creature!" He steeped forwards aggressively, then raised a paw, claws unsheathed. The dog hesitated briefly, then turned tail and ran. Moonpaw let out what was supposed to be a mew, but it came out as a groan. The new tom glanced at her, then spoke. "What are you doing here, kit? Haven't your parents told you not to come here?" He shook his head in exasperation. "You're not the first, little kit. Come on, let's get you to shelter." Moonpaw slowly blacked out.

•—|—}

Bramblestar searched through the thick foliage with a patrol. They were looking for any sign of Thunderclan cats that may have survived. His deputy, Flametooth, growled.

"This is pointless. All the Thunderclan weaklings are either dead or rotting away outside the border!" Flametooth hissed. Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, thinking over that.

"I suppose so, Flametooth." Bramblestar agreed with a nod. Calling the warriors together, they padded back to camp. As soon as they arrived, they were surrounded by "Did you see anything?" "Were there signs of any cat?" Bramblestar pushed out of the knot and made his way to a lone figure.

"Greeneyes. When that," he motioned with his tail to the cats, "calms down, take a patrol to the moor. You might even catch a few rabbits." he half joked. The midnight black she-cat nodded.

"Yes, Bramblestar." She nodded as he turned around and as he headed to his den, he could feel her bright green gaze on his back.

**Was it bad? Was it good? Tell me in a review! This is kind of a filler, so it's short, but whatevs...**

**Jaycloud7**


	7. Chapter 7

Moonpaw blinked open her dark amber eyes. (A/N: did I specify her eyes already? :P) She was in some kind of dark cave, she could smell the dark, damp scent in the air. Stretching out, she winced as her back leg throbbed. Turning, she examined the wound. Moonpaw could not see it very well in the low lighting, but she could guess that it was a long, jagged cut, from the top of the paw, wrapping around to end at the center of the crook in her leg. Rising to her paws, she hissed slightly as she put some weight on her injured paw.

"You're awake." A large tom, possibly the one who saved her from the dog, spoke from the shadows where Moonpaw supposed the passage to the entrance was. He padded forwards. "I am Raging Storm." He nodded towards her leg. "Took a nasty cut there." Moonpaw bared her teeth, hackles raised.

"Where am I?" Moonpaw growled, sliding her claws out. She might not have been very trained, or able to fight well at that moment, but she would fight to the death if needed. Another voice hissed from behind her.

"You've got courage, kit, standing up to a cat twice your size. Or it might be stupidity." The sneer in its- her voice, Moonpaw realized, was evident. Moonpaw spun around to the source. She searched, seeing nothing. The cat slid out off to her right. "Look closer, kit." She curled her lip. "I am Breezy Sky, at least thats what he calls me." She nodded towards Raging Storm, whom Moonpaw has forgotten was there.

"What do you want from me?" She snapped.

"Nothing yet kit, but you could probably serve some use." Raging Storm spoke.

"I'm not a kit! I'm eight moons old!" Moonpaw glared at both of them as best as she could.

"Rage, I don't think she could do anything for us. I think we should kill her right now. It would save us a lot of trouble." Breezy Sky rolled her eyes. "She would be just another mouth to feed. We have enough troubles with food anyways!" She flicked her tail. Raging Storm appeared to consider it for a moment. He made his decision.

Sorry it's short! Does everyone want longer but slower updates or shorter but faster updates! Tell me what you think in a review!


End file.
